


love from afar

by lotus9love



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Implied Friends To Lovers, Other, im so gay for my ocs lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotus9love/pseuds/lotus9love
Summary: if i love youlike i love you from afarif you love mewhen your skin isn't so hard





	love from afar

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! its kaze again, here with another oc work!! because thats all im good at writing lmao. this is short, i might expand it but who knows!! this is about my 2 ocs, kayo and takane! theyre ex-partners who harbor (just a bit of) hatred for one another, but they cant seem to escape each other. they havent quite managed to reach "love" yet, theyre pretty dysfunctional, but theyre getting there. itll take time.

_if i love you_  
 like i love you from afar  
if you love me  
when your skin isn't so hard

 

idly, kayo wonders how they managed to get themself into this situation. really, they may not be the smartest, but they're damn good at reading people. they know what a single, 4 second glance means. they can see the underlying meanings behind everything, if there's one at all. they know.

they aren't smart, but they're sure as hell not stupid.

they know.

they can see luka's seething features from a mile away, even though he's covered head to toe in black with a mask covering most of his face. no one else can tell, but to kayo, this is child's play. it's obvious.

they know.

he's angry at them, for reasons which are unknown to kayo.  _why is he angry? what did i do?_  it's like a mad scramble to find out what kayo did wrong before luka lashes out and calls them stupid for simply  _existing_. 

living with these people is like being on a battlefield. once, the idea was exciting and new; to have friends who actually cared about them, to be laughed with and be happy for once. 

but then, it turned dark as they actually learned the truth behind it all. these people did not understand kayo, they didn't understand why kayo acted the way they did. or, rather, they  _couldn't_ understand what kayo had been through. these friends had not accepted kayo  _for_ kayo. they viewed kayo as something broken that needed to be fixed and repaired and made anew.

they saw kayo only for their  _ability_. they saw kayo as a copycat, a liar, someone who only knows how to cheat and manipulate.

really, kayo knew this from the beginning, they just didn't want to believe that's how their  _friends_ truly saw them.

so, when the melting pot began to boil over, it was expected.

"luka-kun? what's got you so down? you're practically pouting over here!" sometimes, it's easier to act oblivious and ignorant than a know-it-all. luka hates when kayo acts like they know everything.  _even though 'knowing everything' is just being aware of your surroundings_. 

they could feel every hair on luka's body stand up, they could feel the tension in the air, ready to snap like a flimsy rubber band.

"kayo, i'm going to say this once: leave me alone." his voice was nonchalant behind gritted teeth. he was angry, but his voice was empty as always.

they're just going to pretend they don't know that.

"but luka-kun! we have a mission soon. it's best if we start heading off, otherwise it'll just be a waste of time!"

lily always said it was best to let things out, yes? to not bottle anything up?

if that's correct, then it's better to get this over with now.

"get  _away_ from me, you little demon." luka hissed, words laced in a growl. "does your stupid, bratty body have nothing better to do than bother me nonstop? you're not even a  _person_ , you're just a copycat. you're just an empty mind with pieces of other people sown onto you so you can  _act_ like a person. you're a shell of other people's personalities, a worthless basket case who does nothing but annoy people."

despite kayo's lack of a response, luka continued. "you're so damn  _stupid_ , you know that? just because you can act like you know it all, doesn't mean you do. that's all you're good at anyway;  _pretending._ you're always pretending to be something you're not. you're always pretending to be smart, to be kind, to be someone else. but in the end, all you'll ever be is some horrible, evil, copycat who's unable to think for themself."

"you're just pieces of other people, kayo, and you'll never be your own person. you're awful, you'll never be complete." those last words were spat out as he glared daggers at kayo. if they didn't have an nullifying ability activated, they'd be dead right now.

softly, kayo only smiled. "i know."

as intended, it made luka only more angry. it seemed like he wanted to punch them, to kill them, to do  _anything_. but he's never won a fight against kayo. so, instead, he stalked away, stomping on the ground harder than necessary.

for a few moments, kayo only stood there. was that all true?  ~~ _yes_~~. are they really just an evil copycat, unable to do anything good?  ~~ _yes_~~. for someone who is constantly described as  _empty_ , they sure did feel like crying right now.

by the next morning, they were gone.

 

\---

 

kayo showed up at 3 in the morning, soaking wet from rain, with a knock on the door. a familiar tune, one the person inside would recognize immediately.

when the door flung open, there was no hesitation when the owner spoke. "what the  _fuck_ are you doing here?"

happily, kayo smiled. "well, hello to you too, takane-chan! it's nice to see you again!"

takane was sleep addled, voice lethargic and yet there were no signs of messy hair that indicated he'd been sleeping. in fact, he's still dressed in his work clothes from earlier. 

in the end, takane is most likely the only person on this planet that could ever understand kayo.

takane's annoyed, but not angry. he's not happy to see kayo, per se, but he's sure as hell not angry at them.  _he doesn't have to right to be angry after what he's done to them anyway._

sighing, takane scrubbed a hand down his face, stepping away to allow kayo in. they shook themself off outside before stepping inside the all-too familiar home. they unlaced their boots, toeing them off and gingerly setting them down. next, they pulled off their sopping wet jacket and hung it up on the rack to dry. 

kayo looked up to takane, smiling as bright as the sun. truthfully, takane could never deny a look like that.

"can you answer my first question?"

"can i tell you in the morning? really, i've been driving all day, it's 3 in the morning, i'm tireder than i've ever been in awhile, and i'd really just like a nap!" kayo hummed, already stepping around takane to get to his couch. "you should go to sleep too! don't you have work in the morning?" they cast him a teasing look, a knowing look. 

they knew each other too well; two ex-partners who's souls were entwined from the beginning.

takane scoffed. "tch, you're the one invading my home,  _kayo-chan_." he spat out the name, but this was just their dynamic. there was nothing meant behind the insults and unkind words.

"call me that again and i'll fuck your boyfriend, you ugly blue popsicle stick!" kayo blew a raspberry, setting themself on takane's couch to get it all gross and wet to annoy him.

"we broke up a week ago, go ahead, you little freak." takane hissed. "get off my couch and go take a shower, i'll get you a change of clothes." he walked past them and into his room, most likely going to dig around in his closet.

"fine!" they huffed, finding the bathroom easily and locking the door behind them.

they paused, looking at themself in the mirror. "... i'm so stupid for coming here."

kayo shrugged off the doubt in their mind as they stripped off their soaked clothes and stepped into the shower. time ebbed away as the warm spray of water relaxed them.

at some point, takane had left a pair of clothes outside the door and the knowledge that he'd be in his room if they needed him. kayo cracked open the door and swiped in the clothes, observing them quietly.

it seemed to be old clothes kayo had left with takane on accident. it was a sweater with faded writing, stating something about being a cat. sighing with a small smile, they slipped on the clothes and exited the bathroom.

no matter how touched they were that takane kept their clothes, they weren't going to let it be obvious to the man himself. they peeked their head into takane's room, seeing him typing on his laptop at his desk. 

"popsicle stick! i'm gonna go to bed now, thanks for the clothes!" they hummed, flashing a peace sign before dashing away back into the living room. they really didn't want to hear what takane had to say.

they dug around for a few blankets, which they found easily. they settled onto the couch, wrapped in blankets like a butterfly in a cocoon. they let their breath out slowly, a smile coming to their face. as they drifted off to sleep, they mused the thought that could actually be takane's partner again. 

maybe, when they stop loving him from afar. maybe, when his skin isn't so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! if you'd like to see more, please kudos or comment!! i live for those!!  
> you can find my on my tumblr at kkazehikaru, or at kaze-arts !!  
> <3 <3


End file.
